Code:Collapse
by Shadow of Omega
Summary: When Hinata is attacked by an unknown entity Aeltia finds her in the park.Soon she is added to the gang.Soon others start to appear at Kadic.This stroy includes Naruto,Code Lyoko,and anything i throw in. my first fanfic, please review! .


Hinata Hyūga ran through the deserted streets of the leaf village. Team 8 had just finished a mission and had gone out to celebrate. Now it was the dead of night as Hinata was heading home. _What?_Hinata thought as she stopped dead. _I thought I passed that shop already… Then again didn't I already pass this street? _Hinata closed her eyes in thought. _Also, it doesn't seem my home is any closer. But that's impossible. Unless this is all a …_"Genjutsu?" Hinata opened her eyes just in time to see three kunai knives heading straight toward her.

Hinata threw her body left. Two kunai missed, but one managed to pierce her leg. Suddenly all around Hinata the genjutsu faded revealing her real surroundings. _Well,_Hinata thought pulling the kunai out of her leg, _at least the genjutsu's gone._"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as the veins around her eyes pulsed. Hinata looked at her attacker….. and saw only a pitch black figure of a person.

"Try all you want you'll never see my face." The figure spoke in a familiar voice.

"Orochimaru?" Hinata asked nervously.

"No, but I'm using his voice." The figure seemed to smile. "and before you ask, no I'm not using his body. But enough chatter. I want to play a game. Here are the rules. You try to flee to your home while I chase you. You win if you make it to your room. I win if I sent you off the face of this planet. You have ten seconds... Nine... Eight..." Hinata began running toward her home. "Time's up." The black figure said raising a palm at Hinata. "Senbon Storm!" The figure's palm filled with chakra as hundred's of senbon needles shot out at amazing speed. Hinata rounded a corner just barely missing the senbon. Then the continuing senbon curved direction like a snake turning around. Caught by surprise three senbon pierced Hinata's arm. _Doesn't matter. I'm home. _Hinata, bleeding were the senbon hit, lowered her solders in relief that she was home.

"I win." She said aloud.

"Actually it's game over." Said the black figure behind her. Hinata spun around.

"Look I played your game and I won. You, on the other hand, lost."

"Vis versa actually. You didn't make it to your room and I'm going to remove you from the face of this earth." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Who are you? And what do you mean _this_ earth?"

The figure gave another smile. "Call me Black Omega and as for your second question you'll find out soon." Black Omega raised his index finger and touched Hinata's forehead. Hinata screamed as her forehead seemed to burn as the pain spread throughout her body. Hinata fell to the ground. Slowly her eyes began to close. Before Hinata blacked out she saw lights coming on in her home and Black Omega's body seemed to dissolve into sand and shadows in the wind.

* * *

Aeltia was walking through the park. Ever since the group destroyed they're first replica Aeltia would walk through the park on the trail at sunset. Aeltia would also visit the Hermitage from time to just for the sake of visiting. At first these walks were only after a mission. Now they were Aeltia's new habit. Aeltia was beginning her walk back to the academy. At the trail crossroad something twinkled on the ground. Aeltia walked up and bent down for a better look. Aeltia's eyes widened. It was blood. There was a trail of it. Aeltia began to follow the drops of blood. "Please don't be human, please don't be human." Aeltia said repeatedly following the blood. Aeltia walked off the beaten trail as the puddles of blood grew larger. After several minutes of walking Aeltia finally saw the form of a body. It was a girl in her early teens by the look of it. Aelita got out her cell phone and called Jeremy. "Jeremy call Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi now. There's a girl in the park bleeding and unconscious."

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata." a nurse was waving a flashlight in Hinata's eye.

"Uh, where am I?" Hinata asked as she came fully conscious. Hinata got up slowly. She was on a small bed with bandages on her wounded arm and leg.

"You're in the infirmary. Aeltia here found you unconscious in the park," The nurse nudged toward a pinked haired girl HInata hadn't noticed. "and brought you to me. By the way I'm Yolanda the school nurse."

"Nice to meet both of you." Hinata said.

"Oh that reminds me," Nurse Yolanda said. "Mr. Delmas was wondering were you were . I'll go get him." Yolanda left the room. Aeltia look at Hinata.

"So how'd you get those cuts?" Aeltia asked. Hinata was silent for a moment. _I could tell her about Black Omega. Maybe she could help…. No. Not Now. Not until I can trust her._ Hinata thought it over in several seconds.

"I'd rather not say." HInata said.

The door opened and both girls turned as Mr. Delmas walked in.

"Ah, Hinata glad to see you're alright. When you didn't show up at the academy this morning I thought you were merely late. I would have never imagined you'd be knocked out. Now on to another problem. I'm afraid we have no were for you to sleep for the time being. Aeltia, would you mind sharing your room with Hinata for a few days while we set up her own dorm?"

"I'd be glad to." Aeltia said smiling.

"Good. Well then I'll Jim up with a cot." Mr. Delmas said leaving.

"Come on Hinata." Aeltia said helping Hinata up.

The girls walked into Aeltia's dorm. There was Aeltia's bed, a dresser, and the cot for HInata.

"Oh so you're the new student." Said a voice from behind the girls. Both turned around to see Sissi through the door. "Thought it would make you look cooler skipping out on your first day and all? Oh and what's with the bandages, think they make you look though?" Hinata walked up to the door and opened her mouth… Then she slammed the door shut.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like her." Hinata said walking toward the window. "Hey what's that?" Hinata said pointing out the window.

"What?" Aeltia said. _Please don't be any sign of X.A.N.A. _Aeltia thought. Aeltia looked at where Hinata was pointing. "Oh that's just a helicopter." Hinata looked confused by this statement but said nothing. "Well good night Hinata." HInata took one last look at the helicopter and slowly got into her cot. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Inside the chopper Black Omega took off his binoculars. Slowly he reached his arm up and pushed a button on his ear piece.

"They're out." Black Omega said.

"_Good,"_ said a static voice from Black Omega's ear piece. _"keep your eye on them personally."_

"Yes sir." Black Omega said. He removed his finger from his ear piece. "I told her she'd find out soon. Even if she's not so sure about it yet." Black Omega smiled. Then he looked toward the cockpit. "Return to base. Boss wants me on the site." Black Omega yelled over the rotating blades. The pilot looked over and nodded. Black Omega looked out the opened door. Black Omega jumped out the door, plummeting toward Kadic. Black Omega spread out his arms and legs. Suddenly, as he did in the Leaf Village to escape, Black Omega's body seemed to dissolve into sand. Then the clumps of sand dissolved into smoke heading toward Kadic.

* * *

On Lyoko, red energy ran through a cable as the light around a tower changed from blue to red.


End file.
